kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Dream Land Force (DLF)
This overdeveloped game was thought out by LapisL6/LapisL7. Do not take credit for his work. General Kirby: Dream Land Force is a Kirby RPG-like game intended for iOS and Android platforms. It would feature a variety of playable characters, copy abilities, stages, and bosses. Collect characters to improve your team and dominate online battles! Gameplay In the game, you start out with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee. As you move forth, you'll collect characters you can put in your 4-person team. Switch between your team at any time, simply by tapping them. Each character has a unique moveset and will unlock moves and upgrades as they level up. With your team you can fight other players in the online arena, 4v4, and claim limited edition characters. You can also play Story Mode and play through a variety of worlds and fight a bunch of bosses. Story Dark Matter tries his hand at destroying Dream Land again, but Kirby won't have that. He, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee set off to fight him! They have to work together to stop him, but to make matters worse, Dark Matter has frozen the strongest warriors and strewn them about Pop Star. Only you can free them! Free them and build your ideal team to stop this menace! Theres also a hard mode where you battle EX versions of bosses (with the exception of Shadow City) and tougher baddies. World 1: Green Grassland A grassland in the middle of Dream Land that is home to a large forest and open plains. Levels: 5 Boss: Whispy Woods World 2: Magenta Mountain A tall mountain emerging from the forests. It has many scrolling shooters on the Warp Star. Levels: 6 Boss: Kracko World 3: Cyan Sea A large ocean at the foot of the mountain, home to many islands and underwater stages. Levels: 6 Boss: Fatty Whale World 4: Silver Skies High in the clouds of Dream Land, this area has strong winds and a castle full of mystical beings Levels: 7 Boss: Possessed Magolor World 5: Teal Technology On an artificial island in the ocean, this mechanical area has a variety of challenges. Levels: 7 Boss: Susie's Revenge World 6: Crimson Cave Near the mountain ranges, this group of volcanoes is very dangerous. Levels: 8 Bosses: Wham Bam Rock, Wham Bam Magma Final World: Shadow City Through a mysterious portal in the sky, this dark metropolis is full of different environments and home to the infamous Dark Matter. Levels: 10 Bosses: Dark Matter Swordsmen, Dark Matter, Zero Galacta Knight (Hard Mode, replaces DMS), Zero's Revenge (Hard Mode, replaces DM) Zero 2 (Hard Mode, replaces Zero) Character List These are all the characters in the game. More might be added. The ability in parentheses next to the character is the ability given when inhaled by a Kirby in Online mode Starter The characters you start with. Kirby (None, can steal ability) Meta Knight (Sword) King Dedede (Hammer) Bandana Dee (None) Helpers They have the same moves as a Copy Ability and are unlocked by using their ability 5 times as a Kirby. The Helpers also have a special move the Copy Ability doesn't. Parasol Waddle Dee (Parasol) Waddle Doo (Beam) Knuckle Joe (Fighter) Burning Leo (Fire) Blade Knight (Sword) Sword Knight (Sword) Chilly (Ice) Rocky (Stone) Simirror (Mirror) Cultra (ESP) Krackon (Electric) Bonkers (Hammer) Bugzzy Jr. (Suplex) Normal These are just characters that are found in treasure chests hidden in levels. Waddle Dee (None) Archer Dee (None) Chef Kawasaki (None) Gigant Edge (Sword) Bugzzy (Suplex) Jukid (Fighter) Mr. Frosty (Ice) Taranza (Beam) Axe Knight (None) Trident Knight (None) Javelin Knight (None) Mace Knight (None) Shadow Kirby (None, can steal ability) Dark Meta Knight (Sword) Shadow Dedede (Hammer) Dark Bandana Dee (None) Blue Kirby (None, but can steal ability) Red Kirby (None, but can steal ability) Green Kirby (None, but can steal ability) Keeby (None, but can steal ability) Boss These characters are unlocked by beating certain bosses. Beat Posessed Magolor - Magolor (ESP) Beat Susie's Revenge - Susie (Electric) Beat Dark Matter - Dark Matter Swordsmen (Dark) Beat Galacta Knight - Galacta Knight (Sword) Event These characters are unlocked by meeting requirements during Online events. Marx (Dark) Sectonia (Mirror) Robobot Kirby (Electric) Copy Abilities Beam Fighter Fire Ice Stone Parasol Sword Hammer Suplex Mirror ESP Hammer Electric Dark Online Mode Fight other players in a variety of arenas, your team VS. another team. Defeat others to increase your rank and fight tougher players. You can also participate in 2 teams VS. 2 teams and 3 teams VS. 3 teams for more chaotic battles. Category:Fanon game Category:Kirby DLF Category:Fanon